


Shut Me Up

by angelsaves



Series: Exploration [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, bro-job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to shut Lance up would be with a cock in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Me Up

The first time Lance hears it, he feels something click into place in his gut. "The only way to shut you up is with a cock in your mouth," says the guy in the porno, and it just -- fits. The only way to shut Lance up would be with a cock in his mouth.

He practices first, on his own fingers and bananas and, after a few false starts getting one, a dildo. It's shaped roughly like a dick, but it's pale blue, like maybe it belongs to an alien. Lance _loves_ it. When his dildo is down his throat, not only is his mouth quiet, his mind is, too. It's like the whole universe dwindles down to just this one thing.

He's bothering Hunk one night, when they're supposed to be working on homework -- well, Hunk actually is; Lance is bouncing off the walls. "Let me suck your dick," he says suddenly.

"Huh?" Hunk gives him a weird look. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling great, but I'd be feeling better with a dick in my mouth," Lance says. "Come on, what's a blowjob between bros? A bro-job!"

"I mean, if it'll make you feel better," Hunk says doubtfully. "It won't be weird?"

"Come on, am I ever weird?" Lance pauses. "Don't answer that. Just whip it out, man. You can even keep working on your stuff, if you want."

"That seems rude," Hunk says, but he sets down his tablet and takes out his dick. It's big, like Lance pictured it, and when Lance gets down on his knees and inhales, it smells clean and musky and _awesome_.

"Here goes," Lance says, and sucks Hunk's cock into his mouth, showing off his silicone-trained lack of gag reflex.

"Holy crap!" Hunk grabs at his head, and that's new, but fun. Lance makes an approving "mmm" sound, which Hunk seems to like. "Do you do this a lot? Uh, you don't have to tell me, it's none of my business."

Lance pulls off. "First time," he says, and slurps it down again, feeling Hunk's thick thighs under his palms and the soft roll of his belly against his nose. He thinks he likes the feedback of sucking a _person's_ dick even more than just the pure sensation of having one in his mouth, and that was already a lot.

"Oh my god," Hunk says. "Are you some kind of prodigy? Don't answer that, don't stop, please."

He's not planning on it. This is too much fun. He tries all the tricks he can think of, then does the ones Hunk likes best over and over, swallowing around the head, wrapping his tongue around the shaft.

"I think I'm close," Hunk says, "so if you want to pull off, now's the time."

Lance rolls his eyes, like _no way, buddy_ , and focuses on noticing the way Hunk's balls tighten. He's not surprised when Hunk comes, that way, and he manages to swallow every drop without choking.

"Wow," he says, leaning back on his hands. "That was awesome."

"Yeah, no kidding," Hunk says. He reaches out and ruffles Lance's hair, then tucks his dick back into his pants. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do," Lance says. "I think I'm going to work on my essay." His head is quiet, just the rush of blood in his ears, and his mouth feels stretched and good.

They're _totally_ going to do this again.


End file.
